Dispensers for dispensing semi-liquid or viscous substances commonly packaged in a flexible or collapsible tube described in the prior art have various disadvantages. Some prior art dispensers lack versatility in that the dispenser must be wall mounted for use. Other dispensers have the disadvantage of lacking means for effectively dispensing the contents of the collapsible tube. Typical dispensers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,131,833, 2,756,530, 2,600,553, 2,570,077, and 1,638,613.